As Dark As A Starless Night
by KarlosGreengos
Summary: Rated M for language and sexual content. Gramber. A story of love & addiction.
1. Graverobber's Thoughts

As Dark As A Starless Night

Prologue: Graverobber's Thoughts

I guess I kinda always new I would fall for her. Sweet Carmela Largo, turned scalpel slut Amber Sweet. But the appearance and name change never mattered to me. I was in love with the inside, (but it didn't hurt that the outside was hott as hell!)  
>She came to me one day, tears streaming down her face, rambling about no one loving her and needing surgery. So I did my job and gave her what she wanted. Zydrate. A hit of the glow, if you will. It immediatly calmed her down, she slid onto the brick sidewalk, and ultimaltely slid her way into my heart. It sounds cheesy and romantic, believe me, I hate that kind of shit. But it's the only way I can think to describe it. I love her, inside and out. Oh, I know what you're probably thinking,<p>

"No Graverobber, you're in love with her body and what she gives up for the Z."

But that's not true, I mean-it used to be. But between all the sex and drugs, I found the real Amber.

"The real me?" Amber smirks, smiling only slightly.

I turn around to find the ever seductive Amber a few inches behind me, reading over my shoulder. I sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to read over my shoulder!" I growled faux-angrily.

"Only a thousand more, if my counting is correct..." She trailed off, kissing me with a burning passion.

I grabbed her by the throat, pushing her away, "Don't distract me!" I whisper huskily.

"Fine!" She pouts, "But if you're writing something about us, you should start from the beginning!" She saunters away to our our bedroom.

I know I'm going to follow her and fuck her brains out. I stand up and follow her into our large bedroom. I begin to undress.

"Well...!" She huffed.

"Hold on, bitch!"

We tend to get a bit violent during sex so this exchange wasn't unusual. Her body is the most scarred and sexy thing I've ever seen. It's beautiful in a twisted, violent way. I strip off the last bit of my clothing and crawl onto the bed. She immediatley begins to get down to business. And we are both in pure bliss.


	2. The First Hit, The Chance Meeting

Chapter One: The First Hit , The Chance Meeting

I was laying down in my favorite spot, a back alley. To be more specific, a dumpster in a back alley. From there, I could hear the sounds of the world, including the sound of a sobbing young girl. I jumped from my position and out of the dumpster. I blinked once, twice, three times before I realized I was staring into the beautiful, (then unchanged) face of Carmela Largo. She was pretty enough, with a soft desperate look on her face and deep sapphire eyes. She didn't even notice me at first, but she went on blubbering to herself (or so she thought) about being hated, ignored, and needing desperately to change. I hated tears, so I tried immediately to stop them.

"Stop!" I shouted.

She finally looked up at me, with pleading amber eyes. "Help me..." she whispered almost inaudibly.

I took out my vial and my Z gun. "What's that?" She coughed.

"Zydrate, fixer of your pain." I chuckled.

She licked her lips, breathing heavily, "How much for a hit?"

I explained to her that her first hit was always free. She smiled and muttered something about her dad never giving her enough credits. I rolled my eyes. _Spoiled brat!_ But I decided to ignore my ultimate disgust for the silly little heiress. I popped the Zydrate into my gun and asked her where she wanted it.

"Where do all the other sluts get their's?" Carmela sneered.

I rolled my eyes and pressed the Z against her upper thigh. She let out a satisfied moan and slithered onto the brick sidewalk. I smiled, not shocked at her demeanor, I had seen it all before. The first hit was always the best, they said. I studied her face for a moment petting her ever so softly. It was a cold winter night and in her stripper-esque "clothes" she looked freezing. I wrapped myself around her protectively, shielding her from the cold and from any onlookers. As she began to wake up,hours later, I moved myself away from her so she wouldn't know I had been so close to her body. Her in general, really.

She awoke with a rosy color on her cheeks and a small smile on her ruby red lips, "Thanks. You know, I never got your name..."

I shrugged, "I do my job."

"Your name?" She asked once more.

"Don't have one, princess. But they call me Graverobber." I said nonchalantly.

"Odd, but I like it. It fits you."

I snorted, "Doesn't it though?"

"Help me..." she digressed.

"Look Princess, I already gave you your free Z..." I sighed, annoyed.

"No! Will you help me think of a new name? Carmela sounds old and ugly!" She whisper-shouted.

I thought for a moment, I had an unwilling urge to help this fragile little girl. "How old are you?" I blurted out.

"I'm 14 and a half." She answered smugly.

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Great! I need something sweet, yet slutty. Classy, yet trashy, got it?" She spoke fast and squeaky.  
>"How about Sweet, Amber Sweet?" I offered, without much thought.<p>

She gasped, "I love it." She kissed me right on the lips.

We both stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say or do.

Finally, she said, "Well, see you around Graverobber. I'll be back for more Z."

"Of course you will!" I called after her as she scampered away, "Later Carm- I mean Amber!"

Neither of us knew how much one name would change her forever.


	3. A Change

Chapter Two: A Change

Amber came to see me three nights later. This time with credits. I almost wished she hadn't, so that way I could have my way with her. Almost. But she had changed, drastically. She was still beautiful, with a new nose that had made her look ten times better, but that was the only physical thing that had changed. Her attitude had changed even more than her nose. Amber was no longer the fragile little girl that had cried her eyes out in my presence . She was a hard, slutty-looking, whore. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

"I want it, now!" Her face hardened and her body rippled with need.

"Bitch pay me!" I smirked.

She whipped out exactly thirty-five credits, which is equal to about ten grand, and spread her legs for the Zydrate. She arched her body with a moan and a begging glare. I finally relented and pressed the gun against her anatomy. She slumped against my awaiting arms and I once again sheltered her. I enjoyed this, as much as I feigned displeasure, I craved Amber, Carmela, whatever the fuck she wanted to be called. Somehow, I fell asleep holding her.

*H*O*U*R*S ~ *L*A*T*E*R

"Graverobber..." Amber's shrill, beautiful voice trilled in my ear.

I grunted, not wanting to move, but I knew I had to wake up and take care of my favorite little bitch. I opened my eyes and saw Amber's haunting, yet dazzling face.

"I have to get home!" she urged, "Daddy's going to murder me!"

"He touches you and he dies!" I spat, without thinking.

She looked taken aback for a moment, but finally she smirked and licked her lips, Why? Do you want to touch me Graverobber?

"Yeah yeah, whatever princess. Don't be so fucking conceited."

She sauntered towards me, slutty, black boots clicking themselves among the gravel. _A pretty little whore. My pretty little whore._ I smiled. Then my face hardened. How in the hell did she know I wanted to touch her? And why did I? She was hot as hell, obviously that was it. I didn't love her. Graverobbers didn't love, I just wanted to fuck her. Or so I hoped. The more I thought of her, the more I began to imagine her lusicious curves. Full lips and dazzling blue eyes. I shoved her against the wall and grabbed her hair. I gave it a tug.

"You little cocktease!" I hissed, licking her forcefully.

She didn't try to run away, she played along, running her hands over my ever-growing erection. I groaned with pleasure, expecting a night of ectasty. But she read the desire in my eyes and pushed me away.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

"It was a test, asswipe. I _knew_ you wanted me!" She giggled, skipping away.


	4. Rejected

Chapter Three: Rejected

Amber hadn't visited me in almost a whole week. Not only did I need her credits, I needed her. But I wasn't about to admit _that_. Somehow, I had to find the little slut. I traveled near and far looking for her daddy's huge Geneco mansion. I stayed hidden in the shadows, not wanting to get shot. I finally found the Largo estate and immediately began to scale the building.

It was easy enough to find Amber's room, it was at the very top and the window was open. The room was obviously hers, it was pink and black everywhere with zebra striped carpets. It was also very much empty of the one thing I wanted more than anything. Amber.  
>I knew she would probably be back soon, and sure enough I heard the sound of her slut-boots a moment later. I didn't know what to do, so I simply stood there. She walked in and gasped at the sight and, probably the smell of me.<p>

"Grave!" She whispered fiercely.

"Amber..." I spoke, acting bored.

"Get out! If Pavi or Luigi sees you, they'll tell daddy for sure!" She squeaked, terrified.

I shrugged, "And your point is, princess?"

She stalked up to me, and slapped me hard on the cheek. I wasn't about to play this game anymore. I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against her wall. I groped her ass and slid my body toward her. She let out a loud moan and shuddered with desire. She pushed me away and let out a cry of pain and anguish. She wanted me. I smirked. Score one for Graverobber.

"Get out!" She rasped, pointing at the large window behind me.

I smiled at her, and gave a lick on the cheek. As I prepared to scale down again, I blew her a kiss.

"Later Princess, coming for Z tonight?" I asked.

"I'm trying to quit." She admitted, looking a bit guilty.

"You don't wanna do that, babe. Zydrate helps you, I help you." I tried desperately to convince her.

Her eyes blazed with fury and desire, "You don't fucking help me! That shit ruins me! Get the fuck out!"

"Fuck you Amber! Fuck you! You wanted it, I gave it to you! Don't come near me again unless it's for some Z!" I shouted.

"Oh Grave, did you really think there was an ulterior motive to my visits ? Honestly?" She touched my arm lightly and smirked.

I swatted her away, "Bitch, I m a drug-dealer not a fucking moonsick lover!" I hissed and shoved myself out of the window.

My feet hit the pavement with a hard _thump. _My brain drummed with pain and confusion. Amber is a BITCH, a WHORE, and the one I want. I screamed loudly, trying to shut up the voice in my head. Her voice. I took off down an alley, hoping to finally get some peace.


	5. The Living Without

Chapter Four: The Living Without

My life without Amber was normal, absolutely normal. And I _hated_ it. There was a void that needed to be filled. Amber was all I thought about...well, Amber and the junkies. They were my ultimate source of money and power. My feet scuffled as sauntered towards my alley. And the junkies. They were all ugly and desperate, unlike Amber who was beautiful and trusting, yet independent. I had my gun, my Zydrate, and some of my dignity. That was all I needed...right? As soon as they saw me I was swarmed by junkies, whispering promises of hot sex or tons of credits all for a blue glowy liquid. I couldn't understand the glamour of the drug, but as long as they needed me, I d be there. Z in hand.

"Graverobber..." One of the prettier girls whispered in my ear.

I could tell she was new to the drug because for one she was still pretty and two, she didn't have as many scars as some of my regular customers. Like Amber. Holy shit brain, _shut the FUCK UP_! I shouted inwardly. I wanted to get the night over with so I gathered all the scalpel sluts in a row and took credits from each of them, giving them what they wanted soon after. They all disappeared soon, not wanting to get caught with a man who was condemned to die on sight. I smirked and chuckled softly. I looked down and realized I was running low on Z. I had to go to the graveyard.

As I pulled the needle from the nose of the dead body, I began to heard muffled sobs. For some reason, it reminded me of...Amber. But no, why would Amber of all people be sobbing in a graveyard? But due to my immense curiosity, I decided to investigate. I followed the sound to the swankier side of the graveyard. And saw, lo and behold, Amber Sweet.

Before I could stop myself I was walking towards her, "Amber, are you...all right?" I asked awkwardly.

She spun around so quick, I thought she would get whiplash, "What the fuck?" She shouted.

"I could say the same thing."

"I was um, just, um leaving..." She whispered softly.

I looked down at the name on the tomb, _Karlee Largo_ it read. "Oh."

"Yeah, she was my mother..." She trailed off a tear falling down her cream-colored face.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"It's fine."

Fuck! What am I doing? Man up and offer her what she wants! I shouted at myself silently.

But I couldn't, she looked so fragile, helpless, and open.

Amber stood up abruptly and began to exit. But she stumbled and fell into my arms.

"I can't let you leave like this..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," She yawned.

"Ditto." I chuckled.

I carried her to a nice motel (if there is such a thing) in my arms. It would take all my credits to stay there, but she deserved better than a corner in a dark alley.

I threw her down on the soft cotton bed and shouted, "Welcome home sweetie!"

She laughed softly, "Shut up and c'mere."

"Why should I?"

"Because you want to." She said simply, smirking while blowing me a kiss.

I did want to, so I did.


	6. The Romantic Midnight

Chapter Five: A Romantic Midnight

We never went to sleep that night, we couldn't. Amber and I talked, almost all night. No sex, just words. I have no idea what I was thinking, but I didn't want to fuck her there. She was so vulnerable, it would make me sick to do that to her. So we talked about everything and nothing at all. Suddenly she began to talk about Blind Mag. It was odd, Amber seemed to idolize Mag as much as she hated her.

"I hate her," She pouted.

"Why? She seems nice..." I offered.

"Mag is nice," She stressed, "But she's all daddy cares about these days. Mag and Nathan's weird daughter, Shilo."

I touched her face softly, "Sing for me,"

Amber shook her head softly, "I'm no good."

"Please?"

"Fine," She sighed as she began to sing.

_In my eyes,_

_Indisposed,_

_In disguise_

_As no one knows._

_Hides the face,_

_Lies the snake,_

_And the sun_

_In my disgrace._

_Boiling heat,_

_Summer stench._

_'Neath the black, _

_The sky looks dead._

_Call my name_

_Through the cream,_

_And I'll hear you_

_Scream again._

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come_

_And wash away the rain?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

_Stuttering,_

_Cold and damp,_

_Steal the warm wind_

_Tired friend._

_Times are gone_

_For honest men_

_And sometimes,_

_Far too long_

_For snakes._

_In my shoes,_

_A walking sleep,_

_And my youth_

_I pray to keep._

_Heaven send Hell away_

_No one_

_Sings like you anymore._

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come_

_And wash away the rain?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun_

_Black hole sun_

_Hang my head,_

_Drown my fear,_

_Till you all just disappear..._

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come_

_And wash away the rain?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come_

_And wash away the rain?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,_

_Black hole sun,_

_Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

She finished, holding the last note beautifully. I gaped, she sounded nothing like Mag's beautiful, yet haunting voice. Amber had a voice like an angel. A drug-addicted, surgery-loving, angel, yes, but an angel nonetheless.

"That was beautiful." I smiled at her.

She stared at me with wide, sad eyes, "It's my favorite song, I don't do it justice." She said softly.

I cupped her face in my hands, "You sang it perfectly. It couldn't have been better."

Amber bit her lip, I could tell she was hesitating. Finally, she kissed me very gently on the lips. Her lips were soft and full. She smelled delicious, like cherries. I smiled as she pulled away, but my smile fell as I saw regret register in her sparkling blue eyes.

"I should go..." She squeaked uncertainly.

"Bitch ... you know what Amber?" I breathed out, laughing bitterly.

"What?" She scowled.

"I'm tired of your idiotic regret. You like me and you know it! Why can't you just admit it?" I shouted, pissed as hell.

"Because, you fucking scare me! You're sweet one minute and a complete ass the next!" She yelled as she exited.

I jumped up to stop her, but I was too late, "FUCK!"


	7. Amber's Revenge

Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge

Amber's shout (and mine) echoed through the motel room. In my mind I saw her smirked lips painted dark purple to match her hot pink "hair of the day", and her sad blue eyes which betrayed her pain. All she wanted was to be beautiful, and sad enough, she was. Amber's desire to be wanted cut through me like knives because _she was_.

"Bitch..." I scoffed to the empty room.

All of a sudden, wetness came streaming down my face. _What in the FUCK? _I thought to myself. Tears, fucking really? Goddamned TEARS? The stupid bitch has me crying. I mean, really? It was as if I couldn't stop them from pouring out until I was literally SOBBING. _Dammit Graverobber, pull yourself together! FUCK! _Why was Amber so fucking infectuious? Before I could answer myself, my ears caught wind of a sound outside. Immediately, I recognized Amber's girlish giggle. I stood up suddenly and stomped to the large window covered by black chiffon curtains. I flung them open and gasped. There, in the arms of her _BROTHER_, Pavi Largo, was my Amber! She glanced at me and shrugged as if to say, "So what? You weren't there when I needed you and he was." Pavi laughed and threw me a wink. I shuddered and threw myself at the window. I fell through the glass and hit the ground with a thump.

"Amber..." My voice shook with jealousy, anger, and disgust.

"Pavi, go home sweetheart. I'll see you later brother." She smiled and whispered in a sultry voice.

"The Pavi-a wishes you well-a." He chuckled and began to walk away.

I grabbed her by the throat, "You dirty slut!" I hissed.

I shoved into against the motel wall and grasped her thigh roughly.

"Stop!" She rasped with desire.

My emotions overcame me and I slapped her as hard as I could, "You don't really want me to stop, now do you?"

She tried to push me away but my grip was too tight. I ripped away her barely there mini skirt and of course she wasn t wearing anything underneath.

"Don't stop!" She shouted as I rubbed up and down her clit.

Her moans of pleasure rang in my ears and just as she began to cum I plunged my finger inside of her. She screamed with ectasty. The night proceeded as such and between the screaming, the hitting, and the fucking, I think we may have found a little love underneath all the hatred.


	8. Happy Birthday, Ms Sweet

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday, Ms. Sweet

Next to me in the motel bed, was none other than Amber Sweet. She softly opened her pale blue eyes and glanced up at me. Smiling happily, she gently lifted her delicate hand and placed it in mine. I smirked and chuckled slightly.

"Why so lovey-dovey Ms. Sweet?" I purred sensually

She giggled innocently, "What's today?"

"August 18th."

She crawled towards me and whispered in my ear, "It's my birthday."

"So you're fifteen now?" I licked my lips and laughed.

"Yep, fifteen and better than ever!" She grinned proudly.

I studied her for a moment. Her face was soft and round. She had naturally red plump lips, and her eyes. Oh, those _beautiful blue eyes_. Absolutely magical.

"What?' She blushed and turned away.

"Amber, would you like a birthday present?" I touched her shoulder gently.

She looked back at me, bit her lip and nodded slowly. I stepped off the bed and began to rummage through my pack until I found my 'Z' gun. I popped the Zydrate in and strutted back over to the bed.

"Want a hit, princess?" I smiled warmly.

"I ..guess so." She decided.

I slid next to her and held her softly. Watching as the blue liquid shimmered, she whispered that she wanted it on her neck. I quickly gave her what she wanted and with a small smile, she fell into my arms.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful.."

* * *

><p>As Amber dozed in her drug-induced slumber, I realized just how much I cared for for her. I didn't understand it at all, honestly. But for some reason, we couldn't stay away from each other. It felt different when I was with her, like I could finally be happy. The old Graverobber would've laughed if someone had brought up happiness, but this Graverobber? I thrived on the word. On Amber, really. Somehow she just managed to make me forget everything. I closed my eyes and began to drift off into sleep ...<p>

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP!" There came a pounding beat of fists upon the motel room, and I jumped awake.

"Amber, AMBER! Holy shit, wake up!" I whispered fiercely.

She opened her eyes and sat up wildly, "What is it? What's happening?"

"The police are here! You have to get out! Come on," I grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom, "There's a window in here."

She began to pull herself out the window, but then she looked down at me, "Graves, I love you, okay? I fucking love you. Remember that, please."

I kissed her, then pushed her away, "I love you to Amber, and no one will ever get in the way of that, now go!"

She nodded tearfully and landed on the other side of the window. I heard her footsteps hit the pavement and begin to run. I quickly breathed a sigh of relief.

"POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR, OR WE WILL USE FORCE!"

I walked calmly over to the door and opened it, "Can I help you?" I growled.

"Where is she?! Where's Amber!?" The Chief of Police shouted, storming through the room.

"Amber _Sweet?_ She's not here, that's damn sure!" I laughed loudly.

"You better be glad she's not, you little fucker," He yelled in my face.

"I'm ecstatic, can't you tell," I smiled sarcastically, "But, I think it's time for you to leave."

"I'll get you one day, you dumbass dealer." He stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

_That was so close, oh God, I hope Amber made it home okay._ I thought to myself.


End file.
